


It's the end of a story…. it's what happens next

by Cyanne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/pseuds/Cyanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On moving day, things aren't always the way they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the end of a story…. it's what happens next

He looked around his old quarters one last time and sighed. He was really going to miss that balcony. If you angled your head just right you could see the very edge of Atlantis' top spire. The city was especially beautiful at night, casting a soft blue light that bounced and reflected over the ocean waves. Not to mention that he finally gotten the bed positioned across from the window to get the perfect level of sea breeze through the window without freezing to death.

There were only a few signs of the time he'd spent living in here. Lighter colored squares on the wall where his diplomas and awards had hung and the indentations on the floor from stacks of ancient technology were about all that were left. Most of the equipment had been returned to their proper labs, it had been well past time he'd sorted through all that stuff anyway. There was nothing like moving to make a person get rid of piles of clutter, and the amount of crap he'd collected during the 3 and a half years he'd been on Atlantis surprised even him.

He sealed up the last cartoon and tossed the tape into the black canvas duffel he'd 'acquired' from the secondary storeroom. Most of his personal items had already been removed and the bed and desk would remain for the next resident. The marines he had browbeat into helping him would be back to get the last of his possessions shortly and that would be the end of that. There was nothing left to do but close and latch the balcony door for the last time and get ready to head out.

Taking one final look around the small room he'd called home for the entire time he'd been in the Pegasus Galaxy, he picked up his laptop and backpack and thought the lights off for the last time

He walked down the hall to the Ancient transporter, that being one thing he would not miss. He had always though that his quarters were entirely too far away from it, especially for someone of his importance to the expedition, but it didn't matter anymore. He stepped in and in less than a second was transported out of the original residential section of Atlantis for the last time.

Arriving in one of the newly opened sections on the western side of the city, he thought the second door on the left open and went inside, dropping his heavy bags as quickly as he could.

"Hey," he said softly, and the only occupant of the room turned from the window where he had been looking out at the sea. "I'm home."

Crossing the open space of the large living room, Rodney McKay took John Sheppard into his arms and they shared their first kiss in celebration of this first night when they set up their first home together.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "first" challenge for the McSheplets community on LiveJournal.
> 
> Title borrowed from the PM Dawn song "If You Never Say Goodbye."


End file.
